10,000 Years of Slumber
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: 10,000 years of slumber. And we've awoken to our world, but, it's changed. Where is everybody? *Disclaimer* I do not own Steven Universe. Otherwise StevenXConnie would be cannon. I also do not own Adventure Time. Otherwise the grass sword would still be real
1. The start of our dreamless sleep

Steven was searching through his iPod for the song that he and Connie fused while listining to it. "So relay the plan agian Steven." Connie said.

"Pearl wanted us to fuse again and see the changes." Steven relayed.

"I thought she said it was inappropriat."

"Garnet talked her into it."

"How did Garnet talk her into it?"

"She explained how if you're going to be sword fighting, mabey there would be changes to us."

"I don't know Steven. I mean, I know I'm practicing with Pearl, but war is coming soon."

"I'm not fond of it either. I'd rather work out a peaceful solution, but we have to do what we have to do to protect the earth. Even if it means doing something like this."

"Let's dance." Connie said once Steven got to the song. They got in sync and fused once again. As Stevonnie they started to walk, only to see Garnet racing out and looking out into the sky. Stevonnie looked and saw planes. Not only that, but Gem ships.

"We have to get outta here!" Garnet yelled. Amethyst and Pearl were running out.

"What are those things?" Garnet stayed silent. Stevonnie could've sworn they saw a tear racing down Garnet's cheek. A force came over them. Nothing but ringing inside of all their ears. They reatreated into their gems. Including Stevonnie

* * *

Inside Steven's gem were 2 entities. Who both needed the regeneration of the gem's energy on the inside. Not to be seen again for over 10,000 years


	2. Found

Finn was gethering up treasures with his best bro Jake on Ice Burg Beach. "Hey Jake what did you find?"

"I keep finding left baby shoes."

"I found a shield, a demon heart, and this wierd gem." Finn showed off a pink shield with vines etched into them, a non-beating heart with mouths on it, and a rosy red gem.

"Dude, ditch the shield and give the gem to a princess."

"I'm not giving up this shield. It goes with my sweater."

"Alright, but you should give that gem to a princess."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

 **"** **Oh Finn, why won't you be mine?" Coral princess asked underwater. Something glowed near her right eye. "Huh?" She looked at a large pearl. "Really ocean? If you're going to give me something make it different next time." She said as she took it.**

* * *

"Yeah Turtle Princess. I'm, like, totally living in mansion." LSP was talking to her BFF, Tutrle princess on the phone.

"That's wonderful, but I certainly must get going. I need to organize some books."

"Alright girl. See ya laters." LSP hung up.

"LSP! LSP!" Sweet Pea called.

"What? What is it?" LSP called to the giant child. Sweet Pea opened his hand to show a purple gem.

"I found it for you."

"Thank you Sweet Pea." LSP said as she took the rough gem from Sweet Pea.

* * *

Ice King was returning from a jam session at Marcy's. "Hoo, what a day." He said as he put up his key board. He looked to Gunther and saw that he was holding a glowing blue gem. "Gunther! What did you do?" A memory surfaced.

* * *

"Greg? What are doing?" Simon asked his acquaintance. Greg handed Simon a blue gem and Marcy a red one.

"Think of me you two." Greg as he was about to go out.

"Greg! Don't do this."

"Simon, I don't think I can do this with you and Marcy. I've lost my wife and now my son."

"But Greg," Simon said as he began to pull out the crown.

"No Simon!" Marcy cried. "You promised." Simon looked at Greg going out into the battlefield.

"I'll never forget you Greg!" Simon yeled as he ran away with Marcy.

"I'll become a rockstar just like you Greg!" Marcy called back.

* * *

"I was going to give that to a beautiful Princess!" Ice King yelled.

"Wank." Gunther said as the gem floated away from both of them and the body began to take form.

 **So Finn has Stevonnie. Coral Princess has Pearl. LSP has Amethyst. Ice King has Sapphire. Marcy has Ruby. And yes Greg Universe inspired Marcy.**


	3. Sapphire and the Ice King

**SXR: Hello people! How long have I been out?**

 **Kim: Long enough for people to call this the Half Life 3 of Fanfiction.**

 **SXR: NO! I shan't be called that. Any ways I'm BACK! BTW this will be the most boring chapter of all. I made you wait for a boring chapter. *puts on troll face.***

* * *

A mysterious, female, blue character appeared from the gem. "Hello." She said to the King.

"Who are you?" Ice King asked, not infatuated as much as he usually is.

"I am Sapphire." She replied.

"Are you a princess?" Ice King asked after seeing she had no crown.

"No, last time I checked- wait where's Ruby?"

"Ruby?" Ice King asked as he tried to look back to when he last heard that name.

"Ruby is my special friend." Sapphire told him as she as well tried to remember.

"Oh, wait, I might have somthing from my 'The Past Room.'" Ice King said as he relized he couldn't get together with Sapphire. The least he could do was help her find Ruby so he could be a part of their kingdom as well. After all Sapphire most definitally looked like a princess. Perhaps she could hook him up with Emerald princess.

"'The Past Room?'" Sapphire echoed as Ice King flew through his castle. He led her to and began rummaging through. Sapphire did the same and found a drawn picture of a little girl and 2 men. The little girl was holding something red in her hand. The man to her right was holding something blue with something resembling Ice King's crown on his belt. The name "Simon" was scribbled on with an arrow poiting to him. What the most interesting was The man to her left was holding a guitar and "Greg" was scribbled next to him. But that was impossible, unless- Sapphire's thought's were interupted by a _crash_.

She looked over to see a penguin breaking some bottles. "GUNTHER!" Ice King cried. "Stop being a naughty penguin, or else you'll get the squirty squirts." He said taking out a spray bottle.

"Let's keep looking." He said as he just rummaged through. Spphire folded up the picture and slipped it into her sleeve. It might tell her somthing later.


End file.
